l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of the Naga
The Way of the Naga is the first source book of the Naga in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the eighth in the Way of the Clan series Credits *Written by: Patrick Kapera and Ree Soesbee *Additional Material by: Chris Dornaus, "Graveyard" Greg, Phil Hall, Jim Pinto, Rob Vaux, Kevin Wilson and Ray Yand *Game System by: David Williams and John Wick *Cover Artwork by: Randy Elliot *Interior Artwork by: Cris Dornaus, Rob Hinds, Scott James, Ben Peck *Map of Nirukti: Cris Dornaus *Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough *Art Director: Jennifer Wick *Line Editor: D.J. Trindle *Editing by: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux *Interior Layout: Steve Hough Table of Contents The Sources of War (page 4) *"The Sources of War" Fiction with the tale of Atman and the creation of the Naga Chapter 1: The Ancient Naga (page 10) *Scroll XXIV, of the Second Year of the Horse, in the Reign of Hantei Kusada, the Sixth of his Line" *Words on scroll, discovered near the ruins of an ancient city, within the Shinomen *The Journal of Shinjo Fujimaka last entry *Letter from Toritaka Tsimari to Hida Tsuru, regarding the fall of Hebiki Village *Reep'tichivk's Stick Chapter 2: The History of the Naga (page 17) *History and Background **The Temples of the Naga **Physical Characteristics **Female Naga **Language **Cultural Overview **Tao of the Naga, sidebar **The Worship of the Bright and the Pale **Gods of the Naga **Puja **The Forest and the Land **The First War **Holidays and Festivals **Spirituality *The Akasha **Our Awakening ***The One Stone ***The Bloodland Wars **Shahismael, sidebar *Bloodlines **The Naga Lifecycle, sidebar *The Asp **War **The Shahadet **First Naga Battles ***The First Burning of the Lands *Mara's Journals, sidebar ***The War Against the Ashalan *The Chameleon **The Chameleon City, sidebar **Beneath the Ocean *The Cobra **Cobra's Children, sidebar **Pearl Magic **Pearl Kyujutsu *The Constrictor **Children of the Bright Eye **Children of the Pale Eye *The Greensnake **Naga Greetings **Rokugan ***Cultural Insights *Abominations **Alone in the Shinomen **Fire Salamanders **Aseth *Language **Naming practice, sidebar **The Structure of Names **Syllable Structure **Numerical Structure *A Thousan Years of Sleep **Pearl of Mist, sidebar **Cobra's Children, sidebar Chapter 3: Character (page 49) *Character **Character Creation **Parallel Naga Skills **Banned Character Options **New Skills ***Astronomy (Perception) ***Conceal (Awareness) ***Moksha (Akasha) ***Naga Language (Intelligence) ***New Lores (Intelligence) ***Pearl Carving (Akasha) ***Rokugani Language **New Advantages ***Abomination ***Acute Smell ***Fertile ***Immune to Fear ***Pearl Jiva ***Prehensile Tail ***Amphibious ***Venom ***Xenophobic **The Naar Teban, sidebar **New Disadvantages ***Abomination ***Bad Sight ***Watersnake *Naga Bloodlines *Naga Jakla **Pearl Casting *Naga Scout *Naga Vedic *Naga Warrior *Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 76) *The Balash *The Qamar *The Ashamana *The Shahadet *The Qarash *The Shashakar *The Taquar *The Radakast *The Oseuth, sidebar *The Dashmar *The Qatol's Legion *The Bhakarash, sidebar *The Isha *The Mara *The Shabura *Syba, sidebar *Aseth Chapter 5: Sample Characters (page 95) *Greensnake Bowman *Cobra Shadowlands Hunter *Constrictor Spirit Warrior *Chameleon Emissary *Asp Abomination Appendix (page 107) * The Shinomen **Candas **Iyotisha **Kalpa **Siksa **Vyakarana **Nirukti ***The Nirukti Ruins **Naga Army Composition, sidebar *Hidden Places **Fire Pool of Purity **The Waterfall of Shinsei **Gates of Persistence **Eight Worlds Sorrow Path, sidebar **The Crow's Tongue, sidebar **Furueru Chinomigo, the Tree of Wisdom Beyond Time **The Sighing Moon Murders **Four Bridges Glade **Lost Heaven Shrine **Estuaries of the Snake *Sanctuary of the Outcasts **The Cult of the Destroyer, sidebar *Pearls of the Jakla **Type of Pearls **Unique Pearls, sidebar *Gamemastering the Naga *Map of the Nirukti Ruins *Shahadet's Legion, CCG Naga deck Category:RPG Books